


Drive All Night

by genocideandgenesis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Gen, Spoilers - A Tale of Two Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genocideandgenesis/pseuds/genocideandgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first night away from home, Stan Pines has to buy gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive All Night

Stanley drives until the car is almost out of gas. It’s dark, getting there, at least, and there better _be_ a gas station, or—he doesn’t know what. Probably a night out along the Jersey shore, alone in his dad’s stupid, stuffy car.

Up ahead is the familiar glow of a late-night gas station, and the car just barely creaks and groans its way up next to one of the pumps.

Stanley is halfway out of the driver’s seat when he realizes that he doesn’t have any money to pay for gas.

“Stupid—money—who invented _money_ —” He makes a sound that’s supposed to sound angry but comes out a little bit like a whimper. He clears his throat and tries again. The second time is better.

There’s always a little extra cash in the back seat, so he dives behind the passenger seat, hunting for coins. Right at the moment when he finds some nickels— _score_ —his hand brushes against a piece of paper. “Huh?”

He unfolds it. It’s one of his brother’s nerdy science drawings—this one is of a shark with three eyeballs and more side fins than any shark should have. Stan chuckles in spite of himself. “What a weirdo,” he remarks into the humid night air.

“Can I help you, sir?” asks a gas station attendant, lumbering over.

“Naw, thanks,” says Stan, crumpling the drawing in his hand, tossing it back on the car floor. “Just needed to find some cash.”

**Author's Note:**

> howlsmovingwalmart and I are doing an a-z fic challenge; this was written for the prompt "a is for anomaly." 
> 
> Also, it seems like I write weird vignettes in which Stan Pines buys gas a LOT, so this might turn into a oneshot series. We'll see.


End file.
